Someone like you
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Lorsqu' Eaque débarque dans son bureau, Rhadamante ne s'attend certainement pas à ce qu'il lui pose des questions qui le pousseront à réfléchir sur l'étrange couple qu'il forme avec son amant. Pourtant, le doute s'installe, quelque part, dans son esprit millénaire...


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce soir, petit OS surprise et inattendu, pour une journée qui fut exceptionnelle pour moi. J'ai en effet pu rencontrer ma chère Talim76 (ma tendre Ta-chan donc), qui est venue me rendre visite dans ma petite ville d'Angleterre. J'ai probablement passé l'une des plus belles journées de ma vie, et je tenais sincèrement à vous faire partager mon sentiment de joie, et à lui faire un petit cadeau, car elle a eu l'incroyable gentillesse de m'offrir un superbe dessin représentant ma fiction Les profs, où nos chers chevaliers sont tous dessinés avec un talent fabuleux. Et puis j'étais juste tellement contente que j'ai eu le besoin d'écrire absolument!

Pour t'exprimer ma joie, ma reconnaissance, pour te dire à quel point je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te voir enfin, et pour te remercier d'être telle que tu es, j'ai pensé à cet OS sur ton couple favori sur le chemin du retour. J'espère que cela te plaira ;)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Couple : Rhadamante/ Kanon. Mention de Eaque/Minos/ Rune (et oui ma douce, je l'ai fait!).

Court OS sans prétentions aucune, si ce n'est celle de s'offrir un petit instant entre deux bêtes à écailles que j'aime beaucoup, et qui est le pairing favori de ma chère amie.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Assis à son bureau soigneusement organisé, Rhadamanthe compulsait ses dossiers, le sourcil froncé, cherchant à déterminer si oui ou non il allait envoyer l'âme de cet homme étrange dans la troisième prison ou non. Le choix était cornélien, et cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il planche sur le sujet, incapable de prendre cette décision. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'hésiter en matière de jugement se retrouvait pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie dans l'hésitation, au point d'en oublier son estomac qui manifestait pourtant clairement son mécontentement depuis plusieurs minutes, malheureux d'être oublié à midi. Et c'est au moment il où il pensait enfin avoir choisi que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Eaque qui sans attendre que son collègue ait réagi, vint s'asseoir en face de lui, les pieds négligemment jetés sur le rebord de la surface de bois, pour le fixer de son regard violet.

« Rhadamanthe, on peut parler ? Attaqua le Garuda sans préambules.

-Pas maintenant Eaque, je suis sur un cas compliqué là.

-Moi-aussi figure toi. Une situation tellement étrange que je me demande même comment je vais pouvoir régler ça si tu veux savoir.

-Ah ?

-Il s'agit de toi mon très cher frère. Nous devons parler de ta situation.

Légèrement interpellé, le premier Juge daigna relever les yeux de son dossier, lançant un regard mi interrogateur, mi courroucé à son interlocuteur. C'est qu'il était occupé, flûte ! Mais connaissant la personne en face de lui, il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à ses attentes. Autant en finir aussi vite que possible donc.

-Et quelle est-elle ma situation ? demanda-t-il d'un ton morne.

-Eh bien justement, c'est bien ce que je demande. Tu es sûr que ça te convient ?

-Pardon ? Pourrais-je savoir de quoi tu parles exactement ?

-Mais de ta relation avec le chevalier des Gémeaux bien sûr !

-Kanon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire-là ?

-Tu trouves que c'est sain votre truc-là ? Je veux dire vous vous croisez en coup de vent le soir, c'est à peine si vous sortez une fois de temps à autre pour un ciné ou quelque chose comme ça, tu t'entends à peine avec son frère… C'est quand même pas très équilibré, tu peux l'avouer !

-… Attends, c'est toi qui me parle d'équilibre dans le couple ? Je peux savoir qui se tape son demi-frère _et_ le procureur de ce dernier dans une relation à tendance fortement sadomasochiste ?

-Non, mais tu ne peux pas comparer. D'abord, parce que Minos et moi, on a toujours été d'accord sur le fait que nous étions deux déséquilibrés mentaux profonds. Mais assumés. Ensuite, parce qu'après 4000 ans à se retrouver à chaque réincarnation, ben Rune nous a apporté un truc en plus. Une espèce d'embryon de je sais pas trop quoi qui nous va bien. On se complète pas mal. Et puis on s'éclate au pieu. Et ne change pas de sujet s'il te plait, on parlait de toi.

-Eh bah quoi moi ? rétorqua Rhadamanthe qui sentait que la conversation commençait vraiment à ne pas lui plaire.

- Je ne dis pas que tu es du genre romantique, mais tu avais quand même quelques principes dans tes relations antérieures. Ca te va vraiment de ne jamais savoir quand vous allez vraiment vous retrouver ? Ou même de savoir ce qu'il pense ? Non parce que clairement, que tu ressentes quelque chose pour lui, c'est établi. Mais t'arrives à savoir si c'est pareil dans son cas ? Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir une boule au ventre chaque matin en te demandant s'il ne va pas te plaquer dans la journée ? Parce que moi, c'est le genre de choses qui me rendrait dingue. Alors oui, tu es mordu, ça j'ai bien compris. Mais franchement, ça m'énerverait de te voir te taper une dépression s'il devait te lâcher un jour.

-… C'est tout ?

-Hein ?

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Parce que j'étais occupé quand tu es arrivé, et c'est toujours le cas maintenant. Donc si tu pouvais sortir à présent, ce serait pas mal.

Eaque soupira légèrement avant de se redresser et de quitter la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard presque peiné à son demi-frère.

-Réfléchis-y au moins Rhada. J'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère moi.

-Dehors. »

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, la Whyverne referma violemment le dossier sur lequel il travaillait avant l'arrivée d'Eaque, sans avoir vérifié dans quel enfer l'homme allait être envoyé. Pharaon lui taperait sûrement une crise si jamais ce dernier se retrouvait dans la gueule de Cerbère, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il prit le temps de se laisser aller dans son siège, réfléchissant quelques secondes aux propos de son collègue, avant de se relever brusquement pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger. Il n'allait tout de même pas se pourrir la journée pour des réflexions aussi débiles ! Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de la tournure de sa relation avec Kanon et de ce que les autres en pensaient ! Il avait du travail à faire, et c'était tout ce qui comptait nom d'Hadès !

* * *

« C'est moi…

-Ah, te voilà. T'as reçu du courrier je crois. La chaudière a encore sauté donc à mon avis t'auras plus d'eau chaude. Y a plus rien à bouffer au passage. Et je te signale que cette semaine, le préposé aux bières, c'était toi. Tu pourrais faire gaffe quand même !

-Ouais, cool, désolé. »

Avachi devant la télé les pieds sur la table, Kanon se redressa légèrement dans le canapé en entendant la réponse du Juge, et cessa de se concentrer sur cet étrange film parlant de créatures appelées « Hobbits » pour tourner la tête vers l'entrée où Rhadamanthe venait d'arriver. Dire qu'il était surpris par sa réaction était un euphémisme, étant donné qu'en temps normal, la Whyverne lui aurait sûrement renvoyée une réplique bien sentie, qui se serait invariablement finie en dispute, moyen de communication le plus efficace entre eux. Hors, cette absence de verve sonnait très étrangement dans la bouche de son amant. Il s'adressa de nouveau à lui, attirant ainsi son attention.

« Ben, c'est tout ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? demanda Rhadamanthe en accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau avant d'aller dans la cuisine sûrement pour se servir un verre de whisky.

-Bah, je sais pas, quelque chose…

Bon certes, il n'était pas évident de lui dire qu'il avait envie qu'ils s'engueulent parce que ça leur faisait du bien à tous les deux, et que leurs disputes faisaient partie de leur quotidien au point qu'il en avait presque besoin pour se sentir bien, parce qu'elles se traduisaient généralement par une bonne partie de jambes en l'air . Mais là, il était presque déçu par la réaction du Juge. Dépité, il l'observa venir le rejoindre sur le canapé et s'asseoir lourdement sur le coussin en cuir, rejetant sa tête en arrière avec un profond soupir, son verre dans la main droite et les yeux clos.

-Pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir, c'est tout. »

Kanon fronça les sourcils. Ca, c'était vraiment bizarre. Bien plus que d'imaginer Saga en train de dire des gros mots ou Camus courir partout en criant son amour pour le Scorpion dans tout le Sanctuaire. Voir Rhadamanthe aussi calme et désabusé, c'était particulièrement déroutant. Et par-dessus tout, le Juge avait presque l'air…_ triste_. Par Athéna, Rhadamanthe semblait déprimé ! Mince, si on lui avait dit qu'il verrait ça un jour, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Les yeux obstinément clos, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la Whyverne semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux. Et bon, ils avaient beau se taper sur le museau la plupart du temps, il devait bien avouer que ça lui faisait un peu quelque chose de voir son amant dans cet… étrange état.  
Ce dernier avait passé le reste de la journée à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Eaque, malgré sa volonté de ne pas y penser. Et cela lui avait pris la tête, au point qu'il en arrive à se rendre compte sur son demi-frère avait probablement raison, et que c'était absolument horrible de se dire une chose pareille. Sa relation avec Kanon était presque catastrophique quand on y repensait ! Alors certes, ils ne seraient jamais aussi profondément niais que certains couples de sa connaissance, mais en étaient-ils au point de sortir avec une personne dont ils ne savaient finalement même pas ce qu'elle pense la plupart du temps… ? Qu'est-ce qui les liait au fond ? Pourquoi prenaient-ils la peine de se voir ?

Agacé, Rhadamanthe resserra la prise sur son verre en maudissant de tous les noms cette foutue… espèce de sensibilité qui se pointait dans son esprit, occultant totalement pour le coup son amant à ses côtés. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il sentait un poids sur ses cuisses, des bras autour de son cou et des lèvres contre les siennes. Pour autant, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ce qui surprit encore d'avantage Kanon. Rhadamanthe aimait le regarder, il le savait : que ce soit pour une raison très perverse au milieu de leurs ébats, ou pour un truc un soupçon plus romantique sur lequel il ne préférait pas mettre de nom, il savait que le Juge appréciait de porter les yeux sur lui pour le dévorer littéralement du regard. Qu'il agisse ainsi était donc hautement perturbant, tout comme le fait qu'il lui laisse mener la danse dans le baiser. Il abandonnait sans même essayer de lutter. Et ça, clairement, ce n'était pas le comportement habituel de Rhadamanthe. Alors, pour une fois, pour cette fois oui, il s'appliqua à faire preuve de quelque chose… de plus dans cet échange.

Rhadamanthe soupira en sentant le baiser se faire plus possessif, plus sensuel, mais également… plus tendre d'une certaine façon, appellation hautement étrange lorsqu'on parlait du cadet des Gémeaux, mais pourtant la réalité était bel et bien-là. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais visiblement, son amant s'évertuait à le rassurer au travers de son baiser, bien qu'il ignorait probablement la raison de cet espèce d'embryon de déprime qui étreignait la gorge du Juge d'Hadès depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Sentant poindre les prémices d'émotions qui n'avaient rien à faire chez un commandant des Enfers, il lâcha son verre qui alla s'écraser sur le sol en répandant une forte odeur d'alcool pour venir refermer ses mains sur les hanches de Kanon afin de le plaquer fortement contre son corps, faisant gémir ce dernier dans la démarche. Néanmoins, il ne cessa à aucun moment leur baiser, et Rhadamanthe ne chercha pas à en reprendre le contrôle, pas cette fois : sans échanger la moindre parole, ce qui de toute façon, les aurait sûrement mis profondément mal à l'aise, l'un comme l'autre cherchait à se faire passer un message.  
Il sentait les doigts de Kanon dans ses cheveux, fermement accrochés à son crâne, et la caresse de ses longues mèches azur contre sa peau. L'odeur de Kanon qui lui enivrait les sens, la peau de Kanon sous ses doigts, le corps de Kanon contre le sien, ses hanches qui se berçaient lentement contre les siennes dans un mouvement hypnotique qu'il se mit à suivre sans s'en rendre compte, leur tirant à tous deux quelques gémissements rauques qui les électrisaient littéralement… Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, pour tomber dans les orbes bleus au-dessus de lui, emplies d'un mélange de frustration et d'inquiétude face à une situation que le chevalier d'Athéna ne comprenait visiblement pas.

« Kanon… »

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, et après qu'il eut murmuré ces mots, le Gémeaux se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres, presque avec violence, et le baiser redoubla d'ardeur et de passion, ainsi que d'une étrange possessivité qui fit frémir le Juge d'Hadès. Soudain, il réalisa que la réponse à la question d'Eaque se trouvait probablement dans ces yeux-là . S'ils restaient ensemble, s'ils pouvaient se contenter de cette étrange relation que personne au monde ne pourrait leur envier, s'ils étaient aussi destructeurs et indispensables l'un pour l'autre, c'était justement parce que Kanon acceptait le fait qu'il soit arrogant, violent, emporté, pas particulièrement beau et avec un caractère abominable, tout comme il ne voyait aucun problème à l'envie de liberté inconditionnelle du Gémeaux, à son côté déclencheur de conflit, à ses crises existentielles et à son manque flagrant d'organisation. Ils étaient Kanon et Rhadamanthe, tout simplement. Et non, en y réfléchissant, il ne craignait pas que son amant le quitte du jour au lendemain. Parce qu'à lui, le chevalier d'Athéna avait dit des mots qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour personne. Il lui avait dit lui faire confiance, à lui, son ancien ennemi. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais cru en personne, même pas en son propre frère. Ca, ça, c'était sa preuve qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux d'indéfinissable mais que personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

Un nouveau mouvement de bassin plus appuyé sur lui, Rhadamanthe grogna fortement avant de mordre la lèvre du Gémeaux et d'inverser leur position, le plaquant sur le canapé dans une envie violente et sans bornes de s'approprier encore une fois cet homme incroyable qu'il avait reconnu comme un grand combattant. Les mains de Kanon glissèrent sur ses épaules et vinrent le coller contre lui, sans lui laisser pour autant prendre l'avantage dans ce baiser qu'ils n'interrompaient que quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle avant de s'embrasser de nouveau comme les assoiffés qu'ils étaient. Mais cette fois, la Whyverne luttait, se débattait, mordait, et tentait de posséder ce corps qui lui électrisait les sens. Et le chevalier d'Athéna vit dans ce regain d'énergie la preuve que son amant avait visiblement fait son chemin de réflexion, et qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Sans aucun doute, c'était ce Rhadamanthe brûlant de folie qu'il préférait, parce que ce comportement était la preuve que le Juge le revendiquait. Et il trouvait ça bêtement rassurant… Une main habile délicieusement glissée au bon endroit lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées, et Kanon s'abandonna dans la lutte des deux dragons impétueux qu'ils étaient avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plu, en particulier à toi ma douce. C'est un peu écrit à la va-vite, mais je voulais vraiment publier ce soir, avec toute la joie et la reconnaissance que cette journée m'a inspirée!  
A très bientôt,  
Saharu-chan.


End file.
